


Who Said Jealously Isn't A Good Color?

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ennofuta - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Futakuchi decides he hates all of the Karasuno second years. Excluding his precious boyfriend, of course.





	Who Said Jealously Isn't A Good Color?

Futakuchi decides he hates all of the Karasuno second years. Excluding his precious boyfriend, of course.

He worked his butt planning the absolute best birthday Ennoshita Chikara will ever have:

Futakuchi, due to somehow being in his lover’s parents’ good graces, is allowed bright and early into the Ennoshita’s kitchen to prepare Ennoshita a great breakfast for him and his parents (he’s still smug that, at breakfast with the four of them, Ennoshita’s parents kept complimenting him on his delicious waffles and amazing scrambled eggs.

After Ennoshita gets ready, Futakuchi takes him to the aquarium. It’s prime time to stare at Ennoshita, who happily drags him around and points out all the amazing aquatic life. Futakuchi insists on taking his boyfriend to the gift shop, despite protests of not wanting anything “Except a T-shirt, but I’m buying that!” (Spoiler alert: Futakuchi bought it).

At the register, the worker hands Ennoshita a bouquet of adorable plushies. Futakuchi placed a special request in order from the gift shop and Ennoshita’s bright, awestruck face is something he’ll never forget. They have lunch at the newest dog café they’d both wanted to visit for the longest time (Futakuchi, of course, fills his camera roll of a dog-covered Ennoshita).

Yet the day doesn’t stop there! Futakuchi finds a special showing of _Dirty Dancing_ , Ennoshita’s favorite movie, and the raven-haired male squeals when he hears the news. He all but runs to the theater, clenching Futakuchi’s hand tightly.

On the way to the theater, guess who they run into?

Yep. Ennoshita’s fellow second years.

He doesn’t really hate them, but when the conversation turns into ten minutes with Ennoshita chattering about his day to his friends- even though after the dinner, they’re heading over to Ennoshita’s captain’s house for a party all of the Karasuno team is throwing for him and there’s plenty of time to tell the tale there- Futakuchi can’t help but feel maybe, just a tidbit, jealous.

After all, Futakuchi thought only his bad jokes could make Ennoshita snort with laughter, but apparently Kinoshita’s humor can as well. Futakuchi wrap an arm around Ennoshita’s waist, resting his chin on top of his head.

Finally, the other Karasuno second years wave goodbye and promise to see them in a few hours. Ennoshita turns to Futakuchi with a sheepish look. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for that to take so long.”

All the envy built up in Futakuchi’s chests is let out in a sigh. “I’m sorry. I hope I wasn’t rushing you.”

Ennoshita hums. Moments later, they appear in front of the theater. Ennoshita notices the faint pout on Futakuchi’s lips. “You were jealous, weren’t you?” he teases.

Futakuchi squawks. “I was no such thing!”

“You totally were!” Ennoshita laughs. “You wanted my attention all to yourself!”

“It’s just- they’re seeing you later at the party,” Futakuchi pouts.

“And you’ve seen me all day,” Ennoshita points out, snuggling closer to Futakuchi’s side.

“That’s-that’s different!” Futakuchi insists.

“Do you want me to kiss you to heal your booboo?” he coos.

Futakuchi scrunches his eyebrows together. “What booboo?”

“Your bruised ego!”

Futakuchi drops his jaw. “I don’t need to stand for this slander.”

Ennoshita giggles and Futakuchi has to hold back a whine at the adorableness. “Is that a no?”

“No!” Futakuchi quickly says.

Ennoshita laughs. "That's what I thought," he says before pulling him into a kiss.


End file.
